


Hair-Pulling

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [14]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Romar agrees to give Ruvaak a good-morning blowjob, and they make a fun discovery together.
Relationships: Romar/Ruvaak
Series: Kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243232
Kudos: 9





	Hair-Pulling

**Author's Note:**

> [Romar](https://toyhou.se/2928357.romar), a grumpy hardworking builder  
[Ruvaak](https://toyhou.se/2928386.ruvaak), a self-proclaimed prince
> 
> Both of them are real bad at feelings but they're doing their best.

When Romar wakes, it’s with an unpleasant twinge in his neck. He groans, blinking open bleary eyes to discover why - at some point in the night he’d shifted, or Ruvaak had, and now they’re in a wild tangle of sheets with Romar’s head resting on Ruvaak’s hip. Ruvaak seems to have fared better, still sleeping with a look of contentment on his face, probably because he’s still got an actual pillow instead of a sharp hipbone digging into his cheek.

Well, maybe he can still scrape another couple of hours of sleep. Romar carefully lifts his head, wincing as his neck cracks with the movement, though it does feel a bit better afterwards. 

“Creaky joints, old man?” 

Romar glares up at Ruvaak, whose eyes are amused, half-sleepy slits. “Not old. Just damaged from  _ someone’s  _ sharp little bones.” He pokes Ruvaak’s hip; predictably, Ruvaak just giggles and rolls so he’s on his back instead of his side. Romar faceplants into his belly and accepts his fate. Even if there’s not really any cushioning there, it’s better than his hip. 

“You should wake up down there all the time,” Ruvaak says. “It’s just so  _ convenient. _ ” He rocks his hips up, and Romar notices the heat of Ruvaak’s morning wood for the first time, nudging against his shoulder. 

He snorts. “Oh, you shove me off the pillows and you think you’re gonna get a blowjob out of it?” True, he has no idea if that’s what really happened, but given past events he can be moderately sure. 

“Uh… yeah,” Ruvaak says, with all the amused disbelief he’d have if Romar had asked him if the sky was blue or the grass was green. Romar turns his head to look at him. The morning sun spills through the window behind him, framing the glossy spill of his dark hair in gold. “Come  _ on,  _ Romar,” he pouts, and gods help him, even the pout is endearing somehow. 

Romar sighs. He probably shouldn’t reward Ru for whining, but also… he is really cute like this, flushed cheeks and soft downward curve of his lip, tiny little rocks of his hips like he thinks he can get away with that without Romar noticing. “Alright.” 

Ruvaak’s eyes widen, and yeah, Romar does feel a little guilty that he looks so surprised by the quick agreement. “ _ Yes!”  _ Ruvaak crows, and immediately scoots to prop up some pillows to lay back on. Romar sits back to let him rearrange himself, then lies down between his thighs, putting a hand on each one to spread them wide so his shoulders will fit. He leaves them there, thumbs stroking at his inner thighs - even that small touch has Ruvaak biting his lip, flushed dick twitching against his belly. 

“You’re so  _ cute, _ ” Romar mumbles, and leans down to press his lips just under the head of Ruvaak’s dick. His hips twitch and he whines, making Romar smirk against his skin. He’s really only half-hard, so Romar spends some time coaxing him along - he kisses down the underside of his dick, then licks all the way back up. 

“Roooooomaaaaaar,” Ruvaak whines, drawing out the vowels absurdly, squirming against his hold. “Suck me already.” 

“Awful impatient for this early in the morning, don’t you think?” Romar comments. Ruvaak glares at him, and he bites back a laugh. “Gods, alright, whatever the little prince wants.” 

“That’s right, I  _ am  _ a prince and you should give me what I - ohhh,” Ruvaak moans, as Romar ducks back down, fitting his lips over the head and sucking gently. Ruvaak goes completely boneless in a very satisfying way, and Romar takes him a little deeper, drawing back in short bobs of his head. Honestly he’s not that experienced with blowjobs - not on this end of them anyway - but Ruvaak’s little enough compared to him that even when he thrusts up unexpectedly he can manage without choking too badly. 

Doesn’t mean he won’t give him a chastising look though, sliding his hands up to frame Ruvaak’s hips and press him firmly to the bed. Ruvaak pays him no mind, clearly beyond noticing anything more subtle than the way his cock slides through Romar’s lips. It’s adorable, the way he jerks and squirms even more the slower Romar goes. 

“Romar,” Ruvaak finally gasps, when Romar’s basically just letting the tip of his dick sit on his tongue. “More, faster, c’mon -” And he reaches down, fisting a hand into Romar’s hair and  _ tugging.  _

Romar jerks forward, swallowing half of Ruvaak’s dick on a strangled moan. His own throbs beneath him, going from vaguely interested to desperately hard in the space of a heartbeat. He groans around Ruvaak’s dick, eyes fluttering closed as he rocks against the mattress. 

“Romar?” Ruvaak says, hesitant. He loosens his grip a little bit, pulling just enough to encourage Romar to lift his head. He does, letting Ruvaak’s dick slip from his mouth and breathing hard. “You okay?” 

Romar nods slowly, clearing his throat before he manages a choked, “Yeah.” 

“I didn’t um… hurt you, did I?” Ruvaak asks, biting his lip. He strokes Romar’s hair, and Romar can’t hold back a soft noise of pleasure as his fingers sink into the strands.

“No - ohh,” Romar moans, as Ruvaak gives another gentle tug, a slowly dawning wonder in his eyes. 

“You  _ like  _ that,” he says, and it both is and isn’t a question. Romar bites his lip and nods anyway. Ruvaak peers beneath him, eyes wide. “Oh  _ wow,  _ you  _ really  _ like that.” 

“You want a blowjob or not,” Romar says roughly, hiding his embarrassment. 

Ruvaak just smirks, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. “Yep, I sure do!” he chirps, and this time he reaches down with both hands, threading his fingers through Romar’s hair and pulling him back to his cock. Romar goes easily, taking Ruvaak into his mouth and moaning around him as Ruvaak tugs his hair again. The vibrations make Ruvaak gasp and thrust up, Romar hastily swallowing as he hits the back of his throat. 

“Fuck,” Ruvaak gasps, and pulls Romar forward by fistfuls of his hair to meet the frantic rocks of his hips. Romar goes slack in his grip, eyes unfocused as his own dick twitches beneath him with each yank. “Romar, Romar,  _ gods, Romar -”  _ Ruvaak practically wails as he drags Romar down to swallow his entire length, back arching as he spills into Romar’s mouth. 

Romar follows him right over, dick spurting into the covers with each fitful jerk of Ruvaak’s fingers in his hair. When he can he draws back with a thick, wet sound, resting his head against Ruvaak’s trembling thigh and gasping for breath with lips messy with spit and come. “Fuck,” he groans, voice rough. 

“Yeah,” Ruvaak sighs. His slim chest still rises and falls with quick breaths, but he looks totally blissed out, head lolling back on the pillows. “That was  _ so  _ good. Come up here, I want kisses.” 

Romar grunts. “Bold of you to think I can move right now.” 

Ruvaak pouts at him, and Romar sighs, pushing himself up to flop into the pillows next to him. Ruvaak immediately shifts to snuggle up against his side - half on top of him, really - though he stops short of kissing him. “You’re all messy,” he says, nose wrinkled. 

Romar licks his lips automatically, the bitter taste of Ruvaak’s come spreading on his tongue. “That’s your mess,” he says. 

Giggling, Ruvaak nods. “Yeah.” He does lean in to kiss Romar though, slow and lazy after his orgasm. He apparently doesn’t care quite that much about the taste, tongue dipping into Romar’s mouth as he sinks his fingers into his hair again. Romar groans into the kiss, and he can feel Ruvaak smirk against his lips. “Again?” he murmurs, and gives another little tug. 

_ I’ve created a monster,  _ Romar thinks, but he rolls him into the sheets anyway. 


End file.
